Lunar Divided
by WinglessLittleAngel
Summary: Sick and tired of their ordinary life , Ashlee and Abigail decided to turn to murder. With this murder they find out Jashin is real and are granted one wish .
1. Chapter 1

Abby and I do not own Naruto or anything else. This is a story is a random inspiration .When we don't post to Peace keepers ant to the we're trying to get out of writer's block. we are also not Jashinists we know its real but we're not going bey new ways.

After we had complete the task for the Demon we were given one wish. In that wish, we asked to be sent to the Naruto world in the time when Naruto was training and we wished to be sent to Konoha as transfers to the village. We would appear as how we had look now. We would then leave the village after about a year or two of learning and training and we would become a mini organization like the Akatsuki so we would get their attention.

After we have killed a couple of people, we would then work to find forbidden jutsus to use and prove our worth. Time to write it in fanfiction form.

* * *

Abigail's POV

Today was the day that we decided to go for the worst. We had decided to sacrifice blood in order to summon a demon that could grant us the one wish we prayed for. In order for him to be summoned, we needed to murder someone to take their blood. In order for my consious not to feel guilty, I decided to kill a murderer. I texted Ash to see if she was doing the same, "We'll make the same wish and meet up at the gates of Konoha." I texted as I looked down at the bloodied ground.

While I was walking to look for this unidentified murderer, he lunged out at me and pinned me up against a tree with a knife pointing at my neck. I looked up at him with fear for a moment as he said, "If you make one noise, I'll kill you." My fear then vanished when I realized I also had a knife hidden in hand. "I'll do this and not feel guilty since you wanted to kill me." I said with a frown as he was tugging on my shirt.

I plunged the knife into his chest with tears brimming in my eyes, 'What if this doesn't work, what if I'm arrested and put away in jail.' I backed away from the body slightly before walking closer to it with tears flowing down my face at the bloodied mess. "I did my part, did you do yours?" Ash texted me making me nod and text back, "Yeah, now for the second part." I sent the message and called her.

"You ready?" She asked making me said, "Mmhmm. One." "Two" "Three" We hissed in pain as we slit the top of our fingers letting the blood drip out. "I summon you, Demon!" I yelled for there only to be silence for a couple moments. "Ash... what now?" I asked in the phone for it to be cut off.

"Fucking great." I cursed looking down at my dripping finger and murderer. "I'm a murderer now." Suddenly, my cut began to glow and I felt my own blood flow out onto the ground. A shadowy figure then came out to show itself saying, "What is it that you wish, servant?" For a moment I stared at it with a confused look before realizing what was happening. I let a ghost of a smile appear on my face before saying.

"I wish to be sent to the Naruto world with chakra in the time in which Naruto is training with Jiraiya before Shippuden begins." I said loud enough for his to hear. He chuckled and said, "You humans and your fantasies. Very Well, Your wish will be commanded as long as you pray to me." He said in a dark tone as more of my blood seeped out to surround me. "Then what is your name demon?" I asked in a quiet tone. "Jashin." He said, "And you know how you're going to have to serve me" I then fell through the ground into the Naruto world.

As I fell through the hole I couldn't resist the urge to scream in fear as I fell through the darkness. 'I had just made a deal with the devil... no... with Jashin... This is insane this is a dream that's the whole entire reason why I even killed that guy, I just thought it was a dream!"

My screaming ended when I felt ground below me and as I looked up I saw ashlee... her hair... part of it was white and both of her eyes were violet. "Woah, Abby. You have a streak of white in you hair and one of your eyes is purple." She said making raise an eyebrow.

"So it wasn't a dream?" I asked making her nod. "At least it worked. Now we don't have to deal with the cops." She said laughing while helping me up. To be honest this was the first time I had seen her in person and now I felt short .

Ashlee POV

Abby had told me today we needed to try to summon the demon or what ever it was . The second she said find someone to kill I knew instantly who was to go. A man who ruined so many lives in my family, My granfather . Getting into his house it was easy, his ex wife and current wife kept the spare key in the same potted plant on the porch. I didn't bring a knife or anything because I know from my childhood he had an large collection of guns and knives.

I opened the kitchen drawers and found a jagged skinning knife . His last moments were going to suck , for him at least. I made my way across the house to his room . His wife was out tonight doing God knows what so it was again easy to just slip into the room where he was sleeping. I waited for him to wake up a little before I plunged the knife threw his throat , I felt the knife hit his spine . This was the moment I had dreamed of for years. I pulled the knife across his neck spraying the blood to the ground ."See you in hell some day." I kicked the corpse to the floor and set my phone on the bed side table . I got Abby's text , then accepted her call. "Ready?" I heard a sound like a yeah. At the count of three , I slit the top of my right hand's fingers . I watched as a few drops of blood mixed into the corpse's blood then asked out in a humble voice ." Demon , I summon you." I noticed my phone died and nothing was happening . "Oh Jashin I am boned when I get home. " After the word Jashin left my mouth my hand started to hurt.

" A very humble servant . What is it that you would call on me for?" A dark human ish figure rose from the mixture of blood . " I wish to be sent to the world or Naruto , with a suitable Chakra source. For my protection of course. Around the time of Naruto's learning with Jiraiya, before Shippuden ." I had my head bowed down . I had to show respect , who ever that is , their are a lot stronger then me. " Under one cost, you will worship me. Be my child like the others, provide me with sacrifices." I understood who I this was , Hidan's God, Jashin . I knew what I was doing could be wrong but immortality for sacrifice was a good deal . I could take care of Abby forever .

" Yes father , I will do what you ask of me." I looked up a little . I saw his hand brush up my shirt and rest on the skin. A few second and my skin felt like it was burning . The colors of the room started to melt away into a blur I was falling . The rush was amazing , it was like flying. I couldn't help but laugh , I felt amazing , full of energy and ready to fight. When the falling sensation stopped my sight was restored. I was on the floor of a forest. I brushed my bangs behind my ears, I stopped for a second to see a strange sight . My bangs were white , I pulled out a pocket mirror to see the rest . My hip length hair was white for the top and half way down . The last half of it brown , and as I closed the mirror one last surprise , I had violet eyes. I was gorgeous .

I heard a familiar voice screaming . 'Abby imouto is here. ' I walked my way to her threw the bushes and trees . She was laying on the ground and had her eyes clenched shut. After a few moments she stopped , I quieted a giggle as she saw me . I saw her hair , it had a large solid white streak in it, and one of her eyes were purple . I commented on that and pulled her up. She was so tiny. " Mousukoshi abii ga konnani kawaii!" I said little Abby is so cute. Abby looked a little nervous as she saw my height . "What do we do now we're here, alone with no resources. " Abby asked me. " I don't think we're too far from Konaha, maybe we could start our life there ." Abby nodded and started to walk away. "Abby a have to give them a reason to let us in ." The look Abby have me was no." We're immortal I think. So it will hurt but you won't die. " I had already grabbed a rock and held it out to her." Cut me up. But make it look like I was attacked." I felt each cut go on my skin but it just tickled. After she finished I tore my shirt a little. I looked like I just fought for life . Next was Abby, she closed her eyes and waited . I gave her a few deep cuts threw the shirt she was wearing and so my wounds looked right I gave her a stab to the thigh .

I carried Abby , who was feigning blood loss tiredness , to the gates of the massive village . I stumbled a little and caught the eye of a gate keeper. I smiled a little when I hear him call to another to get some help. "Are you okay? Kid , can you hear me?" The man grabbed my shoulder . I jumped and spoke in a terrified voice." Please don't hurt us , we just need help and we'll leave. Just help my sister." The moment that another man took Abby and put her on a cot to carry her to the hospital I felt all my energy vanish . My legs gave out and I fell on the ground .

I closed my eyes and in moments I felt someone pick me up like I had carried Abby. I felt wind blowing on my face then the warm sun light change to a familiar florescent light . "What happened?" The voice of a girl I felt I knew spoke. "We don't know we saw this one carrying the other girl when we got the other one from her she just collapsed ." The man who held me spoke in a calm yet worried tone . I opened my eyes and felt them tear up from the bright lights. " W-wheres my sister? Where's she!" I saw the well known pinkette , I looked around we were in a hospital room . I saw beside us Abby laying in the large bed. Sakura , yes I knew her and a few people , had pulled her hair back." Place her on this side of the bed ." I was places on the bed and I watched as the man left. I felt a pleasant warm feeling go threw my body. I looked back to Sakura ." What are you doing?" I asked like a child, she looked at me with a kind smile ."I'm healing you. Don't you know about medic nin ? " I'll going to shock her." No, what's a medic nin?" She grew concerned . " It's a type of ninja like the one's in your village."

"We don't have a village." I saw a look in her eyes I don't know what it was ." Where are your parents then." ' In another universe .' " We don't know where they are we've been alone for a long time ." I saw in her eyes that she pitied us, she thought we were orphans , we actually kind of are now. "Do you have any thing, money , food, clothes?" I shook my head no , she asked me one question before leaving ." Why?" I whimpered ."The people who did this to us took everything. " Sakura left promising to be back with food.

I laid on my side and placed a hand on Abby's cheek . I was really tired so I took a light nap.I closed my eyes and used hearing . I could hear each creak in the room, a few foot steps and a few voices. I laid like this for a while with my mind wondering . I snapped to when I heard the door creak open and a few sets of feet enter . I pushed my self up careful not to wake Abby ." W-who is it? "My eyes met a few others ." Wow those are some freaky eyes." Kakashi ,yes I knew some how he would have shown up. " Freak? " I hick upped like a child would before crying . " sensei , that's completely rude . They're orphaned children who were attack show some sympathy ." When Sakura finished that sentence something flew at me.

A solid thunk was made behind me on the wall. I looked behind me , a kunai was embedded into the wall . I felt tears well up in my eyes. " I don't hurt me , I haven't done anything ."I saw Abby stirring. " I guess they aren't ninjas ." I turned back to the kunai in the wall and yanked it out. "I'm keeping this." I put the weapon under the pillow. Sakura lightened the mood by saying she brought back dinner. I woke Abby and we shared a dinner with the pinkette . " I talked it over with my Medic Sensei , she said that you two are going to stay here for the night . Tomorrow she said she'd try to find a family or clan to take you in . " Sakura bid us a good night and closed the door leaving Abby and I alone in our room.

-:-

**Abby's POV**

"Well shit, why does this hurt?" I said rolling my shoulders and aching muscles. It was early and the nurses weren't in yet but I was awaken enough. "Oh what the fuck is this!?" I questioned as I saw my shoulder that distinctly had a mark on it. "Oh that, yeah... Jashin." Ashlee said making us break out into laughter.

"So that really happened, cool." I said simply as we laid back. "What's the time period?" I asked making her think for a moment. "I believe Naruto... probably been a few months after Naruto left so... lets fucking learn." She said making me nod. "Being immortal is cool, praise lord Jashin." I said with a smirk.

We sat there in silence for the next few hours thinking about what we sacrificed in order to come to this world. This decision was made out of stress and emotion and I wasn't thinking straight. I had left my friends and family to get to this world... basically, Ashlee was the only friend I had left in this world and now that we were both immortal, all we had to do was not get buried into the ground like Hidan.

"At least we can't die." I said breaking the silence making Ashlee smile, "We're like Hidan's siblings now." I nodded to her statement and before we knew it, the sun was up and nurses were rushing around the hospital. One of them had walked into our room to do a check up before telling us that we were wanted downstairs.

New clothes were placed in front of us and we speed changed before walking downstairs. I had to pretend to limp since I did have a sharp object in my leg. As we got to the steps I groaned looking at how much I had to walk. Ashlee laughed and literally piggy backed me down. When we had gotten down I noticed two people besides Sakura. Shikamaru leaning against the wall and Ino sitting on one of the benches.

"Abby, Ashlee, Good morning I'd like to introduce you to Shikamaru and Ino." Sakura said with a smile. I smiled weakly at them before waving, "Hi, I'm Abigail." "I'm Ashlee." Shikamaru mutter something about being a drag and Ino elbowed him in the chest. "I'm guessing Ashlee and I are getting split?" I tried to fake the emotion of detachment because I knew Ashlee and I would meet up a lot in order to fulfill Jashin's needs.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Sakura said with a sad smile. "It's fine..." I said smiling back as I limped over to them. "Go ahead and show them around." Sakura said as I waved bye to Ashlee before following Shikamaru. "So... Shikamaru... Interesting village you have here. As much as I want to know my surroundings can we just lay down in a park or something. I really hate walking now." I said making him smirk. "Great, Now I can stare up at the sky and nap." I laughed a little as we made our way to the park.

"Oh great I just realized how awkward it will be sharing a house because I barely know you." I said making him sigh. "Theres really nothing to know, you'll just be up in your guest room, I'll show you to the academy plus I have missions so I won't really see you." He said making me shrug.

"Ok. Sounds easy enough. An easy life, oh great never mind, I have to go to the academy."

Ashlee's POV

I stayed and watched as Abby left before walking up to Ino . I noticed she had an envious air about her. I teamed her gaze that focused on my chest . " Ino? Are you okay?"I asked her , she snapped out of the glare and laughed a little. " Yes I'm fine let's get going it's going to be lunch soon and we have so much stuff to do." I was yanked by the hand out of the hospital and down a few streets.

"My family owns the Yamanaka flower shop. Your going to love it at our house. " I feel the sense of impending soon , or shopping. I was dragged into a flower shop and Ino told me to stay put and she would be right back. I disobeyed half of one order. I stayed in the shop, but I walked around looking at the flowers . I saw so many different kinds . I stopped and looked at a little flower behind all the bigger flowers. It was purple and looked like it was withering . I picked it up and placed it in a small bottle I found then filled the bottle with water. The plant almost instantly perked up.

"Good with flowers I see." I almost lost grip on the bottle. " Yes sir . " I was interrogated by Inoichi Yamanaka , Ino's father. I saw Ino sweet talk her dad into letting us go shopping. And out the door I was pulled again .

Ino was dragging me into almost any shop that sold woman's clothing I remember the chart of woman body shapes I had , I was under two categories pear shaped and hourglass , so shopping became interesting. " How about green?" Ino asked holding a shirt like gets but in green. I gave a thumbs down , I saw a producer outfit for me I grinned , a pale purple skirt with black shorts, and a leathery shirt cut around the end of the ribcage with fishnet sleeves. " How about black and purple ." Ino had me try the outfit on . It fit like a glove and it showed off right curves and my little birthmark slash tattoo

I got from Jashin-sama .

We got to the house and Ino showed me to a simple guest room and helped me put up the the few clothes and other necessities away. " My father signed you up for the academy . " I sighed and nodded.

We ate lunch and Ino went over a few hand signs , we spent from after lunch to dinner learning how to perfectly use each sign she taught me . After dinner Ino showed me to the bathroom and the went to bed. I took a long bath and washed out my hair. I noticed that all the brown at the end was gone all my hair was pure white. I dried off in the bathroom and got dressed . I grabbed two hair bands and made my hair into a long braid. I didn't really sleep I just sat in the windowsill and watched the half moon go by.

_I'm glad I left home._

My life was hell , my parents fought, my family fought and I was always the odd one out. This world is perfect I can be violent for a job and I have Abby , it can't get any better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 yay more

* * *

Ashlee POV

Ino practically shoved me down the streets to the academy ." Ino stop you're wearing my shoes out!" Ino just laughed and kept going . The sun was lazily climbing up into the sky as we came up to the school . " I brought you lunch and an extra house key. I have to get going , I'll be back in a few hours to a day ." Ino handed me a box lunch and a key then ran for the exit. I took the chance to explore the large school and it wasn't as interesting as I had hoped . I found the classroom Ino had told me to goto.

I quietly pulled the door open as not to disturb Iruka from writing lesson plans on the board. I took a seat in the front of the class room and sat down being quiet as possible . I enjoyed studying people , it was a fascination I had . As a child I didn't have very many friends and I was always alone so I had made it a game to study particular people , find weaknesses I could exploit in a fight or just to have something to do . I thought a lot , I have a vivid sense of imagination .

Iruka looked surprised when he turned back to check his planner thing and saw me there staring him down from the table directly behind him. " I didn't want to disturb you so I stayed quiet." We both turned to the class door as it violently pulled open .Abby came in the class with a pissed off aura . " Morning Abby." A solid fist connected to my head and sent me into the floor . " Bitch who pissed in your apple juice ." I asked rubbing my forehead . "Shut up. " Abby's head hit the table as she sat down . Iruka found it necessary to do a rundown on Chakra systems and pathways . That part of the lesson went from early morning to lunch.

We stopped to eat lunch when Iruka finished the lesson . The brunette male let us eat in the classroom since we were the only two students in class.

" How old are you both?" Iruka asked sitting across from us at the table. Abby was to content stuffing her mouth to answer the question , so I gave Iruka the one minute finger. I swallowed my food and told him that Abby was fourteen and I was sixteen and a few months old. He asked us a few more questions until we all finished lunch . Then he place two pieces of paper in front of us. " we're going to find your Chakra natures ."

After a few moments Abby's paper split in half _Wind._ I took my paper into the palm of my hand . It burst into the fire for a few seconds and turned to ash _Fire ._

Iruka assigned us to learn the henge jutsu and meet back in two days .

=«°»=0°0

**Abby POV **

"Why are you so mad?" Ashlee asked making me roll my eyes. "I was planning to get here early but Shikamaru decided it was too much of a drag to wake me up." I said crossing my arms as we headed to the training ground, "Iruka didn't even tell us the hand signs to the henge jutsu."

"I know it, here I'll show you. It's dog, boar, and ram." She said showing me the hand signs. "Well thanks genius." I said practicing how to make the signs. I then lowered my voice to ask a question as we continued to walk into the gates of the training ground. "So, what do we do about Jashin sacrifices?" She looked around nervously before saying.

"They think we're useless and no nothing right? How about we go out of the gate for a walk and look there." She said holding onto her Jashin sign. "Sounds good, now I need to learn how to fucking transform. What do we need to transform into?" I asked

"Each other I guess, nothing else to transform into." I looked at Ashlee before making the hand signs and performing the jutsu. All that happened was a cloud appeared and I looked to the same. "Great job." Ashlee said laughing.

"Yeah thanks, this ninja thing is a little harder then what I remember in the anime." I said rubbing the back of my neck. Ashlee the did her jutsu and did pretty well. "You did everything pretty good, just the appearance I used to look like... and a little taller... and all my clothes are backwards." I said making both of us laugh.

"Ok you try again." Ashlee said making me nod. I yelled in frustration when nothing happened again. It went like this for a couple hours until the sun began to go do. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! JASHIN DAMMIT WHY CAN'T I FUCKING DO THIS!" I yelled making Ashlee jump. "Jeez, we are so related to Hidan after your cussing." She said making me laugh, "So... time to sacrifice..."

We looked around and headed to the exit in the training ground that led to the lead highway. "Well, shit... how is this going to work if we can't kill for shit." I said making Ashlee roll her eyes. "Just look for a merchant, we'll meet back here, make sure you don't get too bloody." I nodded and we walked separate ways.

I saw a merchant sleeping against a tree and I smirked. "Watch me Lord Jashin... I'll find you better blood soon. I can't use Hidan's jutsu just yet..." I snuck up quietly behind the merchant and pulled out a Kunai stabbing it into his chest. I then drew a circle on the ground with an upside down triangle inside the circle as the man was slowly dying in his sleep.

I removed my jacket and shirt and threw them a little away from the blood. "I really hope no one passes by while I'm doing this." I said as I covered my chest laying into the circle. I took out a kunai and stabbed it into myself like Hidan would and laid there looking dead. "owowowowowwowowowow, this hurts so much!" I thought as I laid there for what seemed like an hour. When I was done, I got up and took a rag from the merchant and wiped away my blood. I threw the cloth into his fire and grabbed my shirt and put it on.

I slowly began to make my way towards the village and once we made it it the training gates, Ashlee was there waiting for me. "Sup bro." I said making her smile. "How was it?"

"It was great, completely silent though." I said making her laugh. "Lucky, I got myself a lively one." Suddenly, Shikamaru and Ino walked into the field. "How troublesome, you guys were here all along, this is such a drag, come on Abigail, let's go." Shikamaru said taking my arm and dragging me away from Ashlee.

"Why is there blood on your shirt?" He asked making me look down to see a circle of blood. Without thinking, I pulled up my shirt making Shikamaru jump away. "I don't know, I don't see a cut anywhere. "Woah, WOAH! Put your shirt down." He said making stare blankly. "Hey, I was just checking to make sure I wasn't dying." I said walking up to him making him back away. I sighed and put my shirt down.

"Jeez, it's not like theres anything to see, Jashin Shikamaru. Oh... can you teach me to play shoji, I heard you're good at that game. I want to learn!" I said completely unaffected by what happened. He dead panned and looked at me

"Sure, this is such a drag."

I followed him as we continued our way to his house. I smiled to his parents before following him to where his shoji game was. "This looks fun." I said making him sigh. 'So lazy'

**Ashlee's POV **

I had just broke away from Abby to find my own sacrifice , it was kind of hard to find people on their own but I managed to find some trashy looking chick. You could obviously tell she was either a prostitute or some kind of life wrecker. I decided to see who she was to evaluate if anyone would go looking for her.

She indeed was a coming prostitute , no family or anyone that clearly cared about her . So I was really doing a good deed . Stopping the STDs , one whore at a time. I quickly tore into her throat to keep her quiet .

I traced the symbol on the ground in the blood and plunged the borrowed kunai into my stomach . To be completely honest I didn't really feel much. I finished my sacrifice and took the time to throw the body into an animal den . I felt a lot happier than I did before . I joined back with Abby shortly after washing out my new wound and changing into a different shirt.

Abby and I had met up and she made me laugh with the tough ,and I use that term loosely , remarks .We got tracked down by our house mates . I watched as Abby was abducted by Shikamaru and dragged away. I then looked to Ino whilst in thought. ' If her family took me in does that mean they adopted me?' I decided to ask her maybe she knew. " Hey Ino chan since your family took me in , did they adopt me or is it considered foster care? " We both discuses that possibly her parents could've adopt me as their child , or took me in as a temporary home.

I did find it a fun idea to think of Ino as a little sister . " I found out my Chakra nature ." I scratched over my stab , to my surprise it was slightly closing up. " What is it ?" She asked as we started to round the corner to our home. "Fire." I took off running for the house laughing like a child. When I got to the door I waited for Ino with a wide grin .

We got into the house and I noticed we're the only people in. " Your dad isn't home?" She nodded and we cleaned up the kitchen to make dinner. We had leftover chicken , peanuts , rice, and soy sauce. I made a meal of awesome !

Ino and I after cleaning up dinner sat in the family room . " Do you remember your parents ?" Ino asked as she stretched . " I remember my mom . " She then asked me about my mother .

" She was tall , even though I was a small child when I last saw her. She had black hair and deep sea blue eyes. She was pale but her face was always red because of heat. She always wore shirts. That's really all I can remember . "I started to braid my hair back . We kept talking till Ino fell asleep on the couch. I managed to pick her up and carry her upstairs to her room.

I placed her in the bed and tucked her in. I decided I would watch the moon . I had told Abby an old saying.

_No matter where you are . I'll always see the same sky , stars, and the same moon. _

I felt at peace while staring at the pearly full moon. At home before we left ours had been new moon. We were divided by the moon.

I sat by the window practicing hand signs until I was too mentally tired to go on. I just collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

**Abigail's POV**

It was morning, great... I had to wake up. While I got up I took of my shirt and look for a new one in the dressers. Once I had found one, I heard the door open making me sigh as I looked to see Shikamaru blink before closing the door. "See, this is why you knock." I said putting on the tank top and opening the door. "What's up, Shika?" I said seeing him leaning on a wall in the hall.

"My mom made breakfast, she also told me to bring you around the village, what a drag." He said making me giggle as we walked downstairs. "You always say what a drag, Jashin find another habit." Shikamaru's mom smiled at me as we got downstairs. "Hi Mrs. Nara!" I said as she handed me a plate of awesome pancakes. I ate in silence rarely speaking to answer questions from his mom. After breakfast, we headed into the village to go find people and... hiss... socialize... hiss... "So you don't like people much, do you?" He asked making me nod.

"Yeah, I much rather stay in my room all day doing nothing but sleeping, but oh well I'm training now to be a ninja." I said as we continued to walk in the village I froze in step as I saw Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. Shikamaru waved at them and I raised a hand and put on a fake smile. I also made my voice sound a little higher. "Hi, I'm Abigail! Nice to meet you." Shikamaru looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I giggled

"H-hi I'm H-hinata." Hinata said making me smile and nod to her. "I'm Kiba. This is Akamaru." He said pointing to the medium sized dog next to him. 'Aw look, he's growing.' Shino nodded to me and said, "Shino." I looked at them oblivious and suddenly said. "Let's hang out!" Shikamaru deadpanned since I had told him that I hated to socialize.

"But you just-" Shikamaru began making me smile at him. My smile emitted evil waves everywhere saying 'shut up' "We can all hang out at the park and get to know each other! It will be fun to know fellow ninja. Well I'm not a ninja yet but maybe you guys can give me pointers." I said grabbing Kiba and Shino's arms. "Come on Shika! You can stare at the clouds like you do!"

"Oh, so you're that girl who came to the village a few days ago. Weird, we were just looking for you. We had a mission which was 'help the new Villagers fit in'." Kiba said making me smile. "Really? Well isn't that awesome, now we can all be friends and hang out when you guys aren't on missions!" I said as we made it to the park. Shikamaru pulled me back for a moment saying.

"I thought you hate being social." He said making me think 'I'm trying to become friends with Shino so I can see his fucking eyes.' "I need at least some friends, besides, I like this group. They have a dog and that guy looks like a bug guy! I can finally get rid of my fear of bugs!" I said walking over to them.

"So can you guys help me with my henge? I need to be able to turn into my friend Ashlee. Or maybe you guys can help me make clones!" I said happily as I sat down next to Hinata and Shino. "What's that on your shoulder?" Kiba asked making me look at it for a moment before covering it. "Shit forgot to cover that," I said out loud. "Its the symbol of my religion!" I said with a smile.

"O-oh cool w-what religion?" Hinata asked with a smile. "Jashinism. It's pretty weird so I don't follow all the rules." I said lying, "So how about you guys show me some clones or henges!"

**Ashlee's POV**

Ino so gracefully woke me up by yelling in my ear to get up. Her reason was ' To get you familiarized with the main points of the village .' Bull shit , she just wanted to drag me around to feel important . I got dressed and grabbed an apple . We headed out and the mind numbing jabber coming from Ino was almost ... What's a good word? I think rage inducing would work .

" Ino I have to practice for class ." She kept talking so I decided to ditch her in the closest area I could hide in. As soon as she passed a patch of trees I quickly took off threw them as fast as I could.I looked back to make sure she didn't notice and before I could stop I slammed into someone's back. I landed on my butt and just kind of dazed until I heard the all to well known voice." Nice to finally see you Ash." I saw Abby offer me a hand to help me up. I took it and as soon as I was standing I started to dust myself off . " Soooorry princess I was being force to my foster sister for the past I don't know ,half hour straight." I was a little more past feeling like sewing Ino's mouth shut . Her voice will destroy any ability to hear your own thoughts .

" Well you're welcome to join us here. " I looked around and I knew the faces I saw. " Abby would you mind introducing me to your new friends?" I was happy to make some friends for a change. Abby pointed out each person and said each of their names while whispering quietly, "Even though you fucking know them already." I noticed the tone in her voice was about an octave higher than it normally was.

"What's with your voice?" I asked making her sigh and change tones a bit. "Making friends is hard when your voice is as depressing as mine." She said with her normal voice making Kiba raise an eyebrow.

"Now, you mentioned it was a mission, so what other groups were sent?" Abigail said looking at them. "Just us," Shino replied. Abigail raised an eyebrow and reached out to Shino's sun glasses making me smirk. 'Hell yeah, we get to see his eyes. That was until Shino grabbed her arm and an awkward silence kicked in. To try and break said silence I did something I normally did."Gay baby." I got a few weird looks , I tried not to break out laughing. I wanted people to think I was somewhat sane .

"Abby did you fix the henge you we're working on? I think I did so I started to practice not hand signs." Silence still prevailed in the park. "For Jashin's sake someone speak before I punch the nearest child in the face to make it less boring . " Kiba was the closest person by me so I punched him in the shoulder. I didn't want to even put my hand by Akamaru. "Hey!" He yelled, I kinda laughed a little. I was three years older than him and he was a good seven inches taller than him. "I keep promises sorry Kiba."

After a while of fooling around with Abby we sat down to practice a few simple tricks . Someone had the idea for Abby and I to have a training fight. I did know if I ever had to really fight her I would have to use _very _strong fire jutsu to eve match her . Fire was at a disadvantage to wind , but if Abby and I attacked together with my medium fire jutsu and a weaker wind one we could maybe make a stronger fire.

We agreed to fight hand to hand , Abby and I agreed on the way to the term that neither of us would expose the immortal ability we had. That meant no stabbing each other and we had to fake pain

As we face each other, the others sat to watch. "Well shit, Jashin won't be proud of this fight." Abigail said laughing like a mini Hidan.

Abby stood across from me I studied the way she stood. Knees slightly bent and she slightly guarded her heart.

"Fight!"

* * *

To be continued in chapter Three .

Ash: Abby we should say hi for once in our fic.

Abby: Hells no... Whatever. Hi people I hope you like this crazy Jashinist filled fanfic. What about a disclaimer Ash?

Ash: I did one in chapter one , I am queen of the one disclaimer per story , unless I add something.

Abigail:... ok... oh yeah if you're wondering, I am actually a separate person from Ash. I'm not just some imaginary friend. I'm serious. *Serious face*

Ash: Yeah , Abby has her own account on FFN. So she is a real person . Side note, we we're having a discussion that made me laugh so I wanted to share some funny. We see our characters and they kinda seem like if Hidan had younger siblings . Because mine has the clothing that's a little more revealing . Because personally I hate clothes women have.

Abigail: I wear a V neck tank top (I don't even know if they make that) and short shorts plus combat boots and when I get my genin head band, I will use it to cover my Jashin symbol!

Ash: To the funny , Abby said we'd be perfect for Hidan and I could just imagine Kakuzu turning to Hidan after meeting them and just saying .

"Your parents should have been killed for reproducing after you ."

Night ladies .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Abigail's POV**

"Fight!"

As soon as I heard the word fight I hopped back a couple steps thinking out a plan. "I have not jutsu, I barely have fighting skills, I can only use weapons." I said out loud as I pulled out a kunai and spinning it in my hand. "Great, how are we going to fight!" I yelled as I tossed a couple shuriken at her.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that... KIDDING!" She yelled using a substitution jutsu making me show why I was now Hidan's fake little sister. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST FUCKING DO YOU SHITTY BITCH!" I heard laughing from behind me making me spin around and block Ashlee's hit.

I slashed her making her jump back. "Wow, you react faster than I thought." SHe said making me laugh. "Can we just call it a draw until we actually more then one fighting technique?" I asked holding my hand to be shook.

"Sure... PHYC!" She yelled flipping me to the ground. "I win!" She yelled happily making me sigh and get up. "LORD JASHIN WOULD NOT BE PROUD OF THIS FIGHT!" I yelled at her making her laugh. "So... she follows this religion of your too..." Shikamaru said making me nod.

"Yeah, Lord Jashin was pleased when he found out that we would join his religion." I said making all of them raise an eyebrow. "So... you met your god?" Kiba asked making me laugh. "Maybe, it's a secret

**Ashlee POV **

I was mentally checking the list of guys I could have. I ran down that list and found the only guy close to my age to be legal is Sai and that was if he already had a birthday after I meet him, in two fucking years . "Damn . " I said aloud kicking the dirt. Abby must have sensed my being displeased . " It will be okay , whatever it is." She said patting my back. I rarely show I'm mad but if I resort to physical violence I am beyond mad.

I calmly walked over to a large tree and punched it splintering the tree and sending the top into another tree. I kept going until my knuckles were bleeding profusely and I had cleared a line of trees. Abby had to restrain me with the help of Kiba so I couldn't flail south of the grip an I would wear myself out. " What was that?" Kiba asked Abby looking for some incite .

"I don't know she's never done that before. " Abby held a firm grip on me as I panted tiredly. After Abby deemed me no threat she laid me on the ground . " Ash what did you do ?" I was gonna keep one thing secret . Lynne, turns out if you find out who was phone you go crazy.

I'll tell you about Lynne . I got her a few years back she became my friend in my lonely life. Every night I cried myself to sleep she was there in my mind telling me everything would be fine. She looked out for me , but she was the sin , The Original sin. By sin I do mean that she was the part that lied , stole, and cheated. But she was a very jealous personality . She wanted me to have what other girls my age had . It started as toys , then make up. Now it was a boyfriend , I had almost had some if the girls at didn't steal my spot .

" I don't know , my hands hurt." I pretended to not notice the blood on my knuckles and wiped the small tears trickling down my face, smearing blood from my eyes down my cheeks. " Ash when did you get the sharingan! Stop rubbing it's getting all over your face!" Abby pulled my hands from my face .and asked if anyone had some cloth and bandage. Hinata spoke up with cloth , a cute little handkerchief was dabbed on my face soaking up the blood on my face . I stayed quite out of embarrassment .

We stopped by the closest house of ours to fix my hands and continue the of the village . The house we stopped by was Kiba's home , his was the closest . I saw a few dogs and puppies as Kiba's mother cleaned and wrapped my hands . When she was bandaging my left hand a little pup had waddled over and started to lick my wounded right hand. I cooed about it's cuteness . Part of me wanted to ask to have it but I knew that would be rude.

I let the little puppy in my lap and stroked it's head with my index and middle fingers .It's was a little white puppy with red eyes. It was significantly smaller in weight and size then the others . That made me tuck it close to me , this was the runt of a litter .

" Inuzuka San , can I adopt this puppy it looks like it's the runt of a litter ,and it's very small , so may I ?" I really wanted to take care of this little dog I felt kinda attached at the heart to it. I gave a pleading look to the woman . She was frightening but I could tell she had a childish side.

Not to long after I asked I paid Kiba's mother for the dog with the money I got for cleaning the flower shop. She gave me a baby bottle to feed the puppy and a collar for it. As we walked around the pup never left my arms . We stopped and got some food to eat as it was nearing night and we were all tired. " What should I name my new little friend ?" Abby then asked me a very useful question three a mouth full of food. " Boy or girl ?" I felt an always silence as I lifted the dog to check. " I'm sorry puppy, but now we know your a girl." I thought for awhile and a perfect name came up. Anju, Honor shrine .

We all separated and left for home. When I got to the house I wrapped the pup in my jacket like a baby to keep her warm. " Ino I'm back . Don't be angry I walked off it was because I saw something interesting ."

**Abby POV **

After I saw the dog, I immediately thought, 'Hey look, A Jashin pup. Wait no it has red eyes.' Ashlee and I said our goodbyes and went to our homes. 'So, if it's the middle of shippuden, then that means I won't see the Akatsuki for about a year. Dammit!... but then again, I still need training, maybe I can give the Akatsuki information for them to gain my trust. I can waltz out of the village and continuously call Zetsu or spikey aloe guy until he responds.'

"Hey, Abigail, you spaced out, what's wrong." Shikamaru said making me notice I was in front of his house. "I'm thinking of a strategy to use in order to beat Ashlee. "Whatever you're thinking, it probably won't work." He said making me laugh. "Yeah you're right, setting up sharp objects on the ground probably won't work against her." We laughed before heading inside. 'Can I skip a sacrifice for the day? Maybe I have to do the stab myself and draw a circle thing.' I'll do that when everyone is asleep.

Once the house was quiet enough and it was the middle of the night, I got out of my bed as silently as possible and took off my good shirt and kept my black bra on, "Ha, no one will see it now!" Just then, the door slammed open making me through a book at whoever opened it, "KNOCK JASHIN DAMMIT!" I yelled making Shikamaru yell sorry.

"What do you want?" I asked as I casually put my shirt back on, I was about to have a ritual jebus! "Ino told me to tell you that they wanted a girls day tomorrow," I dramatically yelled NOOOO, "Why!? I just want to sleep, plus Ashlee and I have to show Iruka our fail progress!"

"Don't ask me, just go to her after your stupid exam." He said walking away from the door. "Knock next time." This time I waited for it to be around three in the morning and then began my ritual. "Oh my Jashin, this hurts like hell." I whispered as I laid there dying.

After that, I cleaned up everything and went to bed so I would at least have 4 hours of sleep before I woke up at eight.

**Ashlee's POV**

I was awoken by a cold wet puppy tongue licking my cheek. "Morning Anju , how's my baby ?" I got up and let Anju run around as I made her a bottle of milk I had picked up for her . I fed Anju as I are breakfast and told Ino to come on so I can go to class .

As I got to the academy the line of people grew from three to seven . Abby, Ino , Sakura ,Tenten , Hinata,Anju and I . As Abby and I got ready to take our henge rest I asked Hinata to hold Anju , she accepted and gently held the pup . I had spent some time last night perfecting my Abby henge and got some time to sleep .

Abby and I had discussed trying to play the which one is Hikaru game , but both of us as one of us. We picked Abby ."Are you two ready?" We nodded as Abby stood by the light switch we gave the thumbs up for lights out. In a few seconds the room was pitch black . Abby and I henged into her now appearance and stood side by side. When the lights came back on we stepped to the front of the class and did the identical pose the twins did. " Let's play the Which one is Abigail game." We said together to cover any mistakes in the voice.

" Here are the rules ."

"One guess "

" for everyone."

Abby and I took hands and spun.

" Choose wisely ." We said together.

" And no cheating."

We told them to write their answers on slips of paper. As we waited for our answers. Abby and I silently laughed when one of them would guess and reminded them, "One guess." We gave them a few more minutes .

Hinata and Sakura spoke up and pointed out Abby . " Very clever princesses ." We both released henge and went back to normal.

We continued on after class getting to know the girls of each team.

We have a year to catch up or surpass the ninja here and learn as much as we can about here even if we know a few things we needed to know everything .

Abby and I wrote down every event we remember would happen and kept them hidden in a secret place and swore to find a way to get the specific attention we're looking for , keep eyes out for oddities like un native plant or people, and keep praying . Abby's childish plan or joke would give us strength and hope.

' The can't kill us , we could always just leave to find them . What's the worst that could happen we get lost?'

I knew in a few years I'd be able to claim a certain pale boy and make the world a little better by exposing some lies. Our plan to help the Akatsuki would create a better world .

We would have to cause some damage to the world to fix it but it was worth the betrayal.

We would save future children from loosing their parents, prevent clans from harming the children and others. Like Neji or even Gaara .

But is our way right. I don't know but I'm not going to give up the life I wanted to have when it's just out of reach. But a nagging feeling is pulling my thoughts . I wondered if Abby felt it too? (yes, yes I did)

**Abigail's POV**

We had to train for more than two years to get stronger then the ninja here but we only had one year until Sasori and Deidara show up. The problem is, If we don''t get strong enough, we'll lose our chance to find the Akatsuki, scratch that, we lose one of our chances to find the Akatsuki.

Hanging out with the girls was a little awkward for me since I'm not to fond of socializing. I had those awkward moments when they would make me try on clothes or ask me who I liked, "This guy... his name is Tobi." I said making them gasp and ask who he was. Ashlee was the only one who got the joke of course.

* * *

Abby and I are planning on moving the setting up a year forward in time . The next chapter you read I'll be seventeen and Abby will be fifteen I think.

I'm feeling giving so anyone who is going to review pick an ingredient and it will be implemented. ( Its a code but you guys don't know what the item means."

Lemon

Sugar

Lime

Onion ( Neji lol)


	4. Chapter 4

**A year down our Roads**

**Abby POV**

I still couldn't believe it had already been a year since we arrived in the Naruto universe. Yeah. I missed my family, Yeah, I missed my friends but since I was in this world I couldn't complain. Since I had chakra, I could amazing things I've never thought I could have done in the other world.

This world was my world now and it will always be my home. My skills have increase by five times as much as it would have been in the other world. I had also developed a second personality that would show up during fights or time of emotional stress.

My sacrifices had become murders within the village after the merchants were to afraid to leave the village. If you asked Ashlee, I've change to a more serious person but when i changed personality with a wicked smile

**Ashlee pov**

A year passed me, I'm seventeen now and most of that year was spent pushing my self until I couldn't go farther . My days were shedualed into four spaces . Sleep , eat , school/train , and work. Anju was a lot bigger and her coat was a musty silver gray color and she was getting very well at training. But I knew Abby and I were rarely seeing each other . It was a common pleasure to meet up before our sacrifices ,but now I was training so hard I only saw Abby maybe one time every two weeks if we're lucky.

Our fate will keep us strong .

I had begged Iruka everyday after school to assign me harder work. When he questioned me why, I gave him an answer I truly ment .

" I want to be a powerful ninja , not with brut power but knowledge and strength . Being a ninja I know takes hard work and patience , I have all of that but I want to know about everything. If I know I can protect people , if I know the jutsu I could save people . I want to belong to some place , not place , home . I want to belong here. "

After my speech I kept learning every scroll Iruka wrote for me to study I worked myself until I couldn't move , but for the first time I understood what I was learning . I was praised for my work , I was appreciated .

By the end of the year I had learned everything Iruka was able to teach me , but I wanted to know more . Five months and I had finished school unofficially . Iruka told me the way I learned was what clan wish their children to be like, a prodigy I guess. I felt a tugging need for praise . I did everything I could think of cleaning the house , flower shop, I ran deliveries for the shop . I gained my headband threw the amount of work i pushed threw and every suprize attack they threw at me. The praise wasn't enough anymore I wanted the thing I was always denied.

Love

It burned me up every time I delivered a sweet heart bouquet of flowers. I was jealous of the one thing that everyone flaunted in my face.

Well love can turn into desire and desire turns to lust .

Abby told me that Naruto would be getting back soon . That ment I needed to work on the tracking spray so Anju could learn to find in any situation . I used flowers that left a faint trail I spent a few days using the scent as it grew weaker and weaker . It was almost time for us to go , I had everything sealed away and in a bag to go quickly .

I had looked up a poison effect . The users vitals stop to almost death. As I call it Juliet's escape. We had to leave at any cost .  
My skill was vouched for by Iruka and he even showed my tests I was ranked high enough to take Abby out to carry out a simple mission . Deliver medical supplies to suna , follow the road there and the mission should take maybe a week. We were leaving three weeks before the Gaara event, fake death, and leave hopefully with Sasori and Deidara . Abby I hope were right do this .

**Abby pov**

I was so happy to hear that we would finally leave the village after so long but what was going to happen made me shake. I would finally meet the S-Rank criminals, the Akatsuki. My plan might have been a little different from Ashlee but we could possible continuously stab each other so it looks like a bloody murder happened. We would also throw kunai at each other to make it look like a battle happened.

My thoughts were to leave some of the supplies scattered around and some of them missing to make it look like we were robbed of our supplies. I knew that Ashlee's plan would be more effective after she had told me but I also questioned it saying, "Won't they want to bring our bodies back?" After debating slightly after we left, we also decided to try out a few this.

"HEY ZETSU! SPICKY ALOE DUDE!" I yelled making Ashlee roll her eyes, "Its not like he knows who we are. Beside, I still need to explain the plan, when we fake our deaths." I nodded and waited for the rest of the information. "Once we fake our deaths, we will be buried in the ground, at least we will be intact and dig ourselves out. Hopefully, our scents will be covered up."

As soon as we were a days length away, i called a messenger bird saying, "Help we're under attack, robbers are getting us." I cut my hand and let some blood drip on it before sending the bird, I cut myself and my clothes up and scattered some of the medicine. "Ready? I asked making her nod and pass me a vile of some liquid. "Bottoms up!" She yelled as we drank it.

With that, i felt faint and passed out.. My heart began to pound and I could feel pressure on top of me, I opened my eyes to see myself in a box. "hehehe, so the fun begins." I said as my insane side kicked in. As I punched my way out of the box i used my chakra to sense who was near, it must have been night because no one was in the graveyard. As I got out of the ground I saw Ashlee stretching, "Ready?" She asked making me nod. "Fuck yeah."

**Ashlee pov**

We had most likely been out for maybe a day and a half . I had woken up with Anju laid on my torso whimpering and nudging me to wake up , she had most likely kept the nin from burying me . I looked to my side to see a large stone marking a makeshift grave. Abby was down there . I got up and started to stretch my stiff joints and got my blood flowing better as Abby punches her way to the surface . " Welcome back to the world of living, fufufu. " I said to her as I made my creepiest undertaker voice. We were free , we had lied but it was a necessary evil. Abby and I found some supplies and our sealed clothes, money and my comfort item , a locket Ino had got me for my birthday .

aa kami kudasai watashi no hanashi wo shi masu watashi ha jixyurietto no subete ha happii endo no you na mono ha amari wo motomeru ？  
Oh god please don't make my story anything like Juliet's all I want is a happy endings is that so much to ask for?  
.

Abby an I had continued to travel and keep up a pace as to make it to the desert out side of Suna before the weeks end. We stopped and took refuge in a small town just a twenty minute full out run to Suna . We had taken up a temporary job of tending to the people who were death sentenced , and by tending we mean sacrificing . We didn't get attached to the little place because we would have to leave it again .

We kept up our guard we had no time left and we failed , Deidara and Sasori got away .

After our first failure Abby and I decided to work in the bounty collecting village that I was almost sure Kakuzu visited . I worked for a restaurant with a slightly Pervy female boss. She had made my uniform a sports bra kind of shirt and long leggings with my old shinobi sandals. Abby was threw a long story was my younger half sibling , so my boss allowed Abby to stay at the shop with us as I worked .

One day my boss sent me out to deliver meals to the bounty office Abby was sent with me waddling along behind me. My boss had dressed her up so she could be a cute little Lolita . Abby was sporting a pink everyday kimono with separate sleeves , her hair was up in long pigtails the hair bands were covered by Cotton candy pink ribbons. Abby's face was so cute. On the outside she was acting all sweet and happy but on the inside I could tell she wanted to murder every person in site .

We got to the office and I was going threw the routine harassment . Bad pickup lines, offered drinks, buttgrabbs and the oldest man there decides to sit me on his desk , before I had even sat the food down .That had broke the last straw . " I have had it with you men! I won't come back here to deliver the food anymore ! " I got up and started to stomp towards the front . I stopped in their door was spotting a familiar set of red and green eyes waiting at the counter .

" All you fuck heads can get your food upfront . " I saw Abby standing by the front door waiting for me . I usually got tipped well because of my outfit so I first put the money for the meals in the pocket I would give my boss and I took the tips and kept them in a smaller pouch I hid between my boobs. It's actually a very good spot. I made sure I kept from making any notice of the two Akatsuki members .

Abby decided we were going to get Hidan's attention . " Hey look Ashlee, another Jashinist and he must be really dedicated check out his hair and eyes!" Abby was bouncing as she shouted with fake glee. " Abbigail, you know mother told you to stop staring at people. " I made the move to ' try ' and drag Abby from the spot she was at. " No . " Abby was makeing have to act like her mother . " Aww, disobedients , come on lil bitch I still have work then we have to go kill some people . "

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hidan say something to his partner and follow us back to my job. Now I'll tell you this about the restaurant , its half host club too. So when I heard my boss say I had a costumer , I went to the table with the usual greeting . ' Hi welcome to our hostess club restaurant . My name is Ashlee I'm going to be your hostess .'

Abby had followed me and was watching Hidan . He ordered a plate of ribs and some sake . I placed his order, and returned to the table sitting across from him . " Abby sit with me ." Abby sat down like a shy younger sibling would. " So little bitch here said something about another jashinist and I'm fucking curious . Are you two-" I cut him off . " Jashinist? Of course , born to be . More questions? "

**Abby's POV**

I knew that it was safe to drop the cute act so as Ashlee made conversation with the Jashinist, "Hold on bitch, wait 'til I get out of this shit." I said ripping out my pigtails and pink outfit. As I took off the kimono I had hid another outfit underneath which was a black and red striped tank top, short shorts with black leggings and combat boots. "I don't understand how you didn't sweat to death wearing that underneath." She said as I brought some bandages down to reveal my Jashin tattoo. "I'm not one to sweat that much, you might as well show your symbol Ash." I said making Hidan raise an eyebrow, "Now you can ask your questions." I said as I tied my hair in a red ribbon, "But before that please tell us your name.

"It's Hidan. Well if you two are fucking Jashinist does that mean you're immortal too?" He asked sort of annoyed by my attitude. "Yes we are. But Jashin hasn't trusted me fully I'm still kinda new to the whole Jashin thing. I believe its been about a year. Right Ash?" "Yeah a year is about right." She said making me smile. "It explains why I only have one violet eye and a streak of white in my hair."

"Hmm so if I were to do this." He suddenly pulled out his scythe and stabbed me in the stomach making the surrounding people scream. I sat there trying not to be phased even though I didn't exactly enjoy the pain as much as Ashlee. "I would live." I said making him laugh.

"More Jashinist, this is so fucking good! Now we all can annoy Kakuzu and not get killed." He yelled as some people left the restaurant. "So does that mean we're being abducted?" Ashlee asked. "I believe you mean being taken by choice." I said standing, "Besides, it would be nice to have another Jashinist after all. Especially since we've been considered dead by the others." I said as I pulled out the scythe and wiped away the blood with the pink kimono.  
"Aw, that kimono looked good on you and you just ruined it." Ashlee said as she passed me a masked that looked like Kakashi's, "Got these in town the other day." I noticed the sight of blood on them. "Oh, did you take them from your sacrifice?" "Yes, it was fun to see his face and humiliate him within his last moments."

"You're evil bitch." I said making her laugh. "Hidan-san, we will be needing to retrieve a couple of weapons before leaving, I guess we'll meet you outside then." Ashlee said. After we had retrieved our belongings we found them outside with a couple of witnesses dead. "You must be Kakuzu-san then. Nice to meet you." I said with a sweet high pitched voice I used to fool those around me.

He just stared at us blankly and started walking away. "Oh, I see, you don't like to talk, sorry." I said with an evil grin as Ashlee silently planned a way to annoy him. "Oh, and if we get annoying, you can't kill us so yeah." I said giggling at the end. I could feel the tension in the air rise as Hidan began laugh.

"Be polite you lil bitch." Ashlee said whacking my head making me laugh. "Yes mom." I said laughing more but shutting up as Ashlee blocked an attack from Kakuzu. "We may not feel pain, but I still don't want you getting hurt Abigail so stop pissing off Kakuzu, you know he is the one easily annoyed." Ashlee said getting Kakuzu and Hidan's attention.

"Really I thought that was Sasori, oh wait he's the impatient one. Then again Deidara can be annoyed easily but only when Tobi's there and wait... Sasori's dead." I said making Ashlee face palm. "Way to give away info bitch. Coming from another world with fan fic should have taught you the consequences." I laughed and pointed at her. "You just gave away where we came from idiot." I saw Ashlee twitch with anger. "So these are the one's Zetsu was talking about." Kakuzu said to himself making me smile. "So he does respond to 'spicky aloe dude'" I giggled making Ashlee face palm again

**Ashlee's POV**

I had a nice little red oval on my forehead after I had face palmed enough while we walked. Abby is my dearest friend yes but she has her moments. " Abby you know your my best friend in the whole world right?"

" Yeah ?" She said with a questioning voice.

" You sometimes make me want to kick you in the face. Hard , with heeled shoes . " Abby quietly moved between Hidan and Kakuzu to avoid my reach. " Abby if I wanted you gone I would have amputated evey limb on your body and buried you in a cemetery ." Abby shivered at my thoughts.

After awhile Hidan started to complain about being hungry so we stopped. " I go catch some animals with Anju. " My faithful dog followed us from the little town . " Why can't I help!" Abby made a whiney noise that was grating on my mind . "Because I need the silence to catch the big animals. " and with that my dog and I left out of the little clearing into the surrounding woods.

Anju and I were waiting , by the time I saw the smoke of a fire start where the three were Anju and I had a few small rabbits. I spotted a large rack of antlers . A big male deer had pranced right up to our spot. Anju sunk her teeth into its leg , mangling the tendons in it. I hopped onto its back and slit its throat . " Shh. Your in a better place now." I whispered as the animal struggled to avoid its inevitable death . Anju took the stringed rabbits back as I dragged the buck back.

" I solved the food problem." Abby looked a little shocked." That's what happend to Bambi's dad!" I tuned her out as I took my knife and slit the buck open . I was taking my time dissecting the animal Anju ate the organs and horded the bones I set aside .  
I used the blood to draw familiar patterns on my pet. " Ammateresu . " Anju barked as if knowing what I was talking about . I started to cook the deer meat I had butchered on the fire . Being that I was raised like a Native American by my now dead grandfather's dad I could fish , hunt , and generally survive in the woods.

For the first time since Konoha I felt at peace. I watched as Abby and Hidan pigged out on the plentiful amout of meat I cooked . " Abby slow down on the food okay, it's dead it can't run away." I popped a peace of meat in my mouth and chewed on it. Anju sat by me and ate the rabbits . After the meal Abby fell asleep and we had to keep going. I carried her bridal style and followed behind Kakuzu and Hidan was behind me.

" You seem to be very selfcapable ." Kakuzu commented to me." I am by Konoha standards Jounin . I had been learning as much as I could to be a great ninja . It's a fifty fifty mix half brain half bron ." Hidan laughed at my word. " A little bitch like you jounin?" I wasn't in a playing mood.

" Some children who learn as fast as I do are called protagies , if I had been taught at a younger age my teacher suspected I would have been a ANBU at fourteen. I'm seventeen years old. " After my venom coated words sunk into Hidan's mind I woke Abby so she could walk with us again .  
Anju kept walking by my side . We are the unnamed team. We are Konoha's lost nin.

We were with Kakuzu and Hidan when they got stopped by team ten's Asuma and shikamaru . Abby and I pulled our masks on. I had a skinny eared fox like mask . Similar to the mask from legand of Zelda. Abby had an eyeless jack mask . We were hidden in a tree where the attacks were not going to hit.

We weren't fooled we knew that we would one day soon end the life of quite a few Konoha shinobi . It was worth it , and with the bloodbath of a war Jashin would be pleased with all three of us.

We would help Hidan when Abby signaled it we couldn't skip Asuma's death .

**Abby pov**

I watched as the scene played out while rolling my eyes because Hidan didn't want Kakuzu's help. He had already drawn his circle and was torturing Asuma so I decided it was time to have a little fun with my old friend, Shikamaru. "Hey, Ash. How about we show ourselves for a while. I won't talk since my mask doesn't have a mouth." "Sure, knock yourself out Abby." She said making me smile and jump down to Hidan. I casually walked by and the others seemed to be surprised by my appearance.

I waved and smiled at them but should a shush sign to Kakuzu and Hidan coding them not to say my name. "I thought I told you to stay put." Kakuzu growled making me make a laughing expression by doubling over but not making a sound. I pointed to myself and then pointed to the ground saying that I wasn't going to move. "Fine, just don't get in the way." "Don't take my sacrifice bitch!" Hidan yelled making me cross my arms.

"Watch me LORD JASHIN!" Hidan yelled making me give him a thumbs up. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and whispered, "Jashin? That's what Ashlee and Abigail worshiped..." I nearly laughed at his expression but stayed silent. I threw a ninja star at Hidan to get his attention. "WHAT BITCH!?"

I pointed at Shikamaru, then to Asuma, then showed the cutting off of the head motion then pointed to him. "I don't get it Bitch just back off my prey." I held my hands up looking like I wanted to say, "You idiot!" I could hear Ashlee laughing in the background. Moments passed and Hidan's head was cut off making shrug my shoulders and skip towards his head before cradling it and bring it to his body. "Stupid brother, I warned you." I whispered to his head as he started cursing at the others who realized he was still alive.

I then looked over at Kakuzu and motioned for him to fix Hidan and he grunted and walked over to do his stitches. "How did you know that was going to happen?" Kakuzu asked as he stitched up Hidan. "Shikamaru is an old friend, I know what he does." I said making him look at oddly at me before shrugging his shoulders. I backed away as the others began to fight all over the place.

The second time Asuma was caught, I saw Shikamaru slowly running as I ran up to Asuma to watch his demise. "You are a nuisance if you try to stop us." And with that, Hidan stabbed himself in the heart and they were called to base.

**(Time skip three days later)**

"That was fun to see Shika's expression huh Ashlee?" I asked making her nod and shake her head. "It was a little sad though, didn't you cry when he died." She asked. "Yes, yes I did. Oh look who's waking up." I said looking at Hidan and Kakuzu stood up. "Knowing Shikamaru, we will be ambushed today Kakuzu." I said making him roll his eyes.

"Let's see if you're telling the truth then." He said making Ashlee and I smile as we put on our masks. "Oh we shall see." I said as we walked into a bunch of dead purple trees. Ashlee and I stayed back for a while as Kakuzu and Hidan got Ambushed, "TOLD YOU SO BAKA NII SAN!" Ashlee yelled making me giggle as we jumped down to Kakuzu and Hidan making Shikamaru raise an eyebrow.

"I thought there was only one." He said making Ashlee laugh. "Now you see two." She transformed into me and said, "Now let's play the which one is Abby game." Shikamaru's eyes became wide. "Did you just say Abby?! Who are you!?" Ino and Shikamaru widened their eyes and Ashlee took off her mask.

"Whoops," I face palmed and Ashlee laughed. "Ashlee, what. the. hell." I said as I took off my mask. "Sometimes I just think you are doing this on purpose." "Ashlee?!" Ino yelled. "Abby!?" Shikamaru yelled. "Let's put this little battle on hold Kakuzu, Hidan." I stepped forward making Shikamaru raise an eyebrow.

"You're a fake! You both are! We were told that you were buried and died! We even saw your body before you were buried Abby!" Shikamaru said making me laugh. "What poisons can do for you now a days."

"That voice... is it really you?" Shikamaru asked making me nod and shake my head. "The Abby you once knew is dead. I am not the Abby from before. Consider us rogue. We found the real good guys." I said making Shikamaru yell in frustration. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD GUYS!? THESE GUYS KILLED ASUMA!" He said.

I ignored his outburst. "I wonder where Sakura is. I really need to pay her back for being the reason Sasori died. You don't even know the PAIN every single Akatsuki go through do you? And the one who caused Sasori's pain was Kakashi's father, who killed Sasori's parents. He didn't even find out they were dead until he said so himself after being lied to."

"How do you know about Sasori?" Kakuzu asked making me smile. "We know everything we need to know about this world. It is a great advantage to the Akatsuki. "I saw Ashlee slightly teary from hearing Sasori...

"Now Shika, why don't we play again today~! I can finally show you more about Lord Jashin~!" I said in my old voice making him twitch slightly. Ino threw two Kunai at me and I didn't bother to dodge. They hit me in my vitals and I stood there. "Just like the other one." Shikamaru whispered making me frown. "Aw, Shika, now I'm 'the other one' we even shared a house at one point, I even had a crush on you" I said in a pouty voice making him frown.

"Abigail, that's enough." Kakuzu said still trapped in the shadows Shikamaru set. "I'm sorry Kakuzu, I understand." I said backing away glaring at Kakashi. "Any words from you Ashlee?" Ino growled at Ashlee making Ashlee step up not bothering to dodge the blade either. "Do you still not understand Jashin." I asked

**Ashlee's POV**

" He didn't deserve to die ." I whispered taking the blades going into my body. " He was what I had hoped I could imagine my big brother was like. You know the pain of losing someone you knew well. Imagine the pain of having gained an older sibling and losing them in seconds! Being lied to your whole life that you were your parents first born child until your parent slips up and tells you about a baby they lost after its birth! That you were a replacement , someone who was born to be a void filler!" I was screaming and crying at the same time , I felt my body trying to fast heal.

The kunai fell to the ground and the very prominent holes they fell from were closing . I slumped forward shaking with red fiery anger that reflected in my magenta eyes.

" The day we get back to Konoha who will be first to die? Sakura chan? Maybe I could burn the hospital down . " Then my thoughts shifted I could have someone to make my day less lonely. " Ino-Imouto , is that handsome pale boy, Sai I believe in Konoha ? If he is and you live after this fight tell him I'm coming to take him with me, after all, he does belong to me. " Lynne and I were working together she was pulling energy from the living things and I was going to use it.

" Hidan Nii , may we fight with you? I want to destroy them. You can strike the killing blow , I want to tear them up. Starting with that one." I pulled a kunai from my side and launched it at Ino. Hidan from my sight seemed glad to let us join in . He knew from Abby their lives could depend on us .

" Today is your last dear little sister Ino. I'll paint the trees a lovely crimson when your dead. Because a deadly sin is a terrible creature to fuck with, now the mother sin , The Original sin is as bad as a tail beast in an immortal body." I felt a wild as hell grin stretch across my face .

Kakuzu was the one who let us loose . Hidan went for Kakashi , Abby went for Shikamaru , And I was tailing Ino . All three of us were dodging Chouji's attempts to shake us from our targets .

I saw Abby, Hidan and Shikamaru take off for the woods . I pray she knew what to do. Now I had to stop or protect Kakuzu in the fight . I saw Naruto stepping forward and I moved infront of Kakuzu. " I find it in the best interest of your life to listen to me. DO NOT FIGHT THE FAG IN ORANGE! NO OFFENCE ORANGE FAG!" I yelled to Naruto with a wave . I threw a chain with five collars at the masks and pulled Kakuzu away with high speed to the forest fight .

I saw Abby and Hidan standing defensive stance and Shikamaru in an offensive one. " Sup guys ! I brought the bitches!" Shikamaru was distracted by my outburst enough to not notice Abby until she planted a kick into his central face.  
" THAT'S FOR NEVER KNOCKING !" Abby sent a hit to his temple putting him out.

**Abby POV.**

"What the-" Shikamaru said as he blocked the second hit. "I will not let you kill HIDAN! I will not let the Akatsuki die!" Shikamaru looked puzzled as he continued to drag Hidan away with his shadow possession. "Why would you care about the Akatsuki!? They're just criminals!"

"Like hell you would know that!? You took us in not knowing anything about us! Not even the world we came from! Not even the dimension. I have strained myself everyday in the leaf village not to kill you and your rookie 9. If Ashlee and I didn't come to this world. They would have died! But that doesn't matter because SASORI IS DEAD!" I yelled as he brought us to his trap.

"How could it even be possible for you to be in a separate world?" Shikamaru yelled as he began his plan to beat Hidan. "Don't you dare even try to bury Hidan alive, your trap won't work as long as I'm here and I don't care if we're on your fucking land. The exact spot you need to hit, will not be hit." I said standing in front of the spot making Shikamaru widen his eyes.

"How did you know that plan?" He asked making me frown. "Like I said different world. Where you guys don't exist, I know your entire plan, you're going to use that vial of blood from Kakuzu and try to kill one of his hearts while Hidan uses his jutsu. You're going to fake dying and get back up to wrap Hidan in paper bombs." I began my attack while running towards him.

He made Hidan grab his scythe and stab me. "Ow, Nii san what the fuck." I said yanking the rod out of my stomach. "Stupid, don't let down your guard!" He yelled asI felt like I was being lifted onto the ground. Suddenly, paper bombs surrounded me and I understood his plan. "You won't be able to kill me with your plan. Ashlee will be here soon with Kakuzu and she will hurt you. Even if my limbs were to fall off, I could be sew together easily. I won't die, even when you bury me."

**Ashlee pov**

" Abby I have returned with Mr stitches and his bitches ! " Abby didn't notice my first sound off so I tried again after her rant . " HA YOUR FUCKED NOW ! ASHLEE AND KAKUZU ARE HERE!" Abby was held up by the trap Hidan was supposed to be in. " Yeah , she is right and I'm going to hurt you. I'm the one who is supposed to kill her in three hundred or so years ." Abby didn't look compleatly relieved at my joke.

"Well I can't damage the merchandise too bad so I'll take out one hand ." I aimed a needle thin throwing spike at Shikamaru's left wrist and with a flick of mine sent it threw into a cluster of nerves . I turned and sent four ninja stars at the strings around Abby . I saw Shikamaru going for pulling out the spike. " I wouldn't do that, you'll damage the nerves and you'll never have the ability to use that hand ever again."


End file.
